


Time the Tune

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Ballet, F/F, Song fic #3, Yet another side ship has come because of a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: In which Yuzu is a ballet dancer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What image inspired me to write this song fic because of Clean Bandit's 'Rather Be (feat. Jess Glynne)? The answer is in the end notes.

Yuzu sighed as she was dancing to the music in a ballet room. While she was here as a student along with others it did not make dancing ballet any easier. 

 

“Yuzu your timing is off.” The teacher said as Yuzu raised her body with her right leg. Her feet were raising her with the strength of her toes as she moved slowly trying to be in tune with the music raising her left leg. She heard as the teacher clapped her hands signaling the end of her dance.

 

“That’s enough for today Yuzu.” The teacher said. Yuzu stopped herself before she skipped to her spot among the other dancers. 

 

“While all of you have shown improvement with your dancing there are some areas you each can improve on.” The teacher said. She glanced at each of the girls.

 

“Remember that by the end of the semester we all are going to have a show. Each one of you have to become prepared by then. If there is a single misstep that you make...” The teacher paused.

 

“It will come out of your grade for this class.” She said. Yuzu looked down feeling the pressure of the assignment they had been given.

 

“You all are dismissed. Make sure to take your equipment with you. Anything left behind will be either thrown out or given to the lost and found.” The teacher said. The girls relaxed as they walked toward the changing room to change to their casual clothes. Yuzu smacked her cheeks with both of her palms.

 

‘I can do this! It’s still the beginning of the term. I have enough time to practice.’ Yuzu thought in reassurance. She folded the uniform and placed the ballet shoes in her backpack. She then placed the left strap on the bag around her right arm in order to carry it.

 

“Work on timing. That’s what I will do once I get home.” Yuzu voiced her decision as she walked. What she did not expect was to bump into someone by the doorway.

 

“Watch it!” The other said as Yuzu recoiled from the bump taking a step back. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Yuzu said as she looked up and saw a girl that looked exactly like her. The only difference was that she held her own blue hair up in a ponytail. The girl raised an eyebrow before shrugging at Yuzu walking past her.

 

“Wait, class is over…” Yuzu said. The girl glanced at Yuzu.

 

“And?” She asked in a nonchalant tone.

 

“That means it is time to go home.” Yuzu explained. The girl gave a smug laugh.

 

“No, that’s what it means to you.” The girl cracked at Yuzu’s answer. Yuzu became infuriated wanting to fight it. Yuzu watched as the girl placed her large brown bag down in a folded chair taking out an iPod along with a wireless speaker. She turned on the speaker making sure that it would connect to her Ipod. 

 

‘Thap.’ The speaker sounded as it confirmed the connection.

 

“What are you doing?” Yuzu asked as she walked closer. The girl turned her head mildly irritated to see the other still here.

 

“Weren’t you going home?” The girl inquired annoyance radiating in her voice. Yuzu had enough dealing with the girl. She stomped her way out of class. The girl gave a satisfied smile of approval at the pink haired girl’s retreat. She tapped the song of her choice before setting the iPod down on the chair. Yuzu was by the doorway when she heard the music start playing. She turned her head to see the girl taking slow long steps as she moved to the rhythm of the music. Yuzu watched as she bounced slightly to the pumps of the song but continued moving her body in tune with the music.

 

‘Her timing...’ Yuzu thought as the girl continued moving lost in her reverie. The girl opened moved her leg up and she spun continuously. Yuzu was amazed when she started jumping forward boldly to the music. 

 

‘Is spot on.’ Yuzu thought filled with awe. She dropped her backpack by the door too entranced by the girl's dancing. She wanted…

 

‘I need this.’ Yuzu thought as she started trying to dance to the music. The other girl then felt her presence as Yuzu moved slowly. 

 

‘This kid.’ The girl thought as she stopped dancing. Her green eyes observed her arm movements to the music.

 

‘Looks like someone prefers making certain movements in exchange for the timing.’ The girl observed noting the girl would be off beat but then try to catch up to the movement. The girl turned away as she went to her iPod and tapped the pause button. Yuzu felt confused as the music stopped.

 

‘It can’t be over.’ Yuzu thought as she lowered her body to the ground. She turned to see the girl was standing against the mirrored wall with her left foot raised pressing against it.

 

“You really have some moves there cutie.” The girl commented as she uncrossed her arms.

 

“You really understand timing well but end up with some ridiculous dancing patterns for it.” The girl said putting the speaker and iPod away in her brown bag. Yuzu blushed.

 

“That’s the best I can do!” Yuzu shouted as she raised her right fist. The girl turned around swiftly to gaze at her and Yuzu noted her threatening atmosphere as she walked up to Yuzu. The girl placed her left hand on Yuzu’s shoulder gripping it.

 

“If that’s your best you have a long way to go.” The girl stated before letting go of Yuzu and walking away. 

 

“Hold on. What’s your name?” Yuzu asked. The girl lifted her right hand up as she continued walking.

 

“Serena.” Serena responded as she moved her arm to her side. Yuzu gasped as the girl had just left.

 

“No…” Yuzu said. She had just met Serena! THE SERENA that was a dancing prodigy! Yuzu slowly slid down on her legs in disbelief. She was screaming inside to just realize that she had just met the Serena right there.

 

‘Could this day have gone any wrong?’ Yuzu thought as she lay down on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Serena being all 'Yeah whatever attitude' before she begins dancing. I don't know how Yuzu soon came into the picture though but she was amazed by Serena's chilling confident attitude as she danced.


End file.
